The Serpent's View
by datawolf39
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets told by the Serpent Herself.


She waited alone, trapped in the darkness, in a never changing state of half rest abandoned by a Master for the second time in her life. Her first Master had been an amazing wizard and had left him down here so that she could be ready for a time when his heir would come to her and need her help. She was put into a type of stasis that had prevented her from ageing but unknown to her Master the spell did not inhibit her ability to think and feel.

For years upon years she waited for the heir of her first Master to come and free her so that she could do the bidding of the heir. But anticipation could only hold her attention for so long and after so much time had passed she began to think that there would never be an heir and she would just be left to reside in this dark place like this for all of eternity, able to think and feel but unable to move and even attempt to free herself since she was trapped by the Master's magic.

After so many decades had passed she began to despair and would have welcomed death if it had chosen to grace her with its presence but it seemed that like everything else she was denied that as well. Had there been a way she would have inflicted death upon herself but there was no way to do so and she was doomed to an eternity of a life in magical stasis hoping that the magic would somehow fail and release her from his misery.

_950 years later_

The second Master eventually did come to him as was promised by her first Master. She had not really liked him but he had little choice in the matter, at any rate despite the personal dislike she may have had for heir of Slytherin, by the time the second Master came to her she was long dead from the deep loneliness and helplessness that she had felt for so long that she was just happy because she had company down in the dark depths and that after so long spent in under that stasis spell, the fact that she was able to move was practically a luxury after so long in stasis.

Second Master had let her out of his cave once and she had loved the feeling of freedom that came with leaving that place that she had called home for so many years. She had never dreamed that she would get to leave it again. She hoped that she wouldn't have to go back. But then it her freedom was interrupted when a female appeared from one of the spaces in the room.

"_Kill her_!" Her Master had ordered. She had not wanted to do it but it was an order and if she were to disobey the Master would leave and she would be alone again. That had been a lonely existence and she knew that there had always been few that spoke the language of the snakes and in any case her first Master had said that she was to obey the heir and that had been her last directive from the Master. So she did his Master's bidding and looked the girl in the eyes and watched as she fell to the ground struck dead from her gaze.

"_Get back into the chamber!"_ Master hissed.

She reared up. She had done as asked but now the Master wanted her to go back inside. She felt her magic straining against her as she battled the command but in the end she went back inside and the Chamber was closed tightly behind her.

It was a long time before anyone came again. It was lonely but she could move in confinement this time so that was different. At first she had waited for the Master to come back but after years of disappointment she lay in the Chamber wondering how long her lifespan would be.

_Fifty years later_

When the chamber opened again she had been sleeping but he would recognize the sound of the door anywhere. She wondered if it was her Master or if there was a new heir that she would be forced to obey because of the magical bonds that had been placed on her.

When the child walked in she could see that it was not the boy that he had known but somehow that taste of the magical aura was the same as it was all those years ago.

"_Hello my servant_," the person said in Parseltongue and girl's mouth spoke but the voice was not female. The basilisk then saw the ghostly form of the old Master rise from some place behind the girl. She did not question it for she had a Master once more and she would be released from this prison to do his bidding. The tasks did not matter because she would no longer be idle and she had wanted nothing more than that for so long.

"_Master," _the great snake hissed in reply moving across the chamber.

"_I have a task for you my pet."_

_ "__Yes," _she hissed ready for the command.

Time moved quicker now that she had purpose. The Master had told her to explore the school and get to know it so that when he was ready she could kill the muggleborns that had the nerve to plague his place of learning.

She slithered on and on talking to herself. She did that quite a bit these days. Never in front of the Master of course because the boy would probably shut her up with his magic and she really didn't want that because she like the sound of her voice.

One night as she explored the castle through the pipes she heard her Master call to her. She stopped and an exit appeared in the wall so that she could get out. The Master was preparing to say something when they were startled by the yowl a cat.

Quickly Master and servant went back into the tunnel.

From that point on it seemed as though every time that she was released from the piping something interrupted her Master's plans for her. There was a boy with a box that saw her but oddly enough did not die, then there was another boy and a ghost, and then there was a set of girls that viewed her through a mirror.

The Master was very angry by the interruptions and even more so about the fact that none of them had died. Finally he decided to revise his plans and left her to her nocturnal wanderings. She knew that he was getting stronger as his form was appearing less ghostly than before.

Then one day her peace was shattered. Her Master was followed down into her dwelling. She could smell that there was more than the one extra human that she saw that invaded her space. She would simply kill them all. It was a shame to though because the dark-haired boy was a Speaker. Even when she had been born they were rare.

But before she could kill the boy with her gaze a blinding flash of red popped into veiw. That was her last sight before her eyes were plucked out by the bird. After that it all went down hill and before she knew it the boy was slaying her with a sword. Mercifully she died rather quickly. Her last thought was that finally after so llong she was at rest.

**I chose to write the Chamber of Secrets from the Basilisk's point of view because as Rowling is so fond of pointing out there is usually a duality of nature in many people. I don't think that the basilisk was really evil. The circumstances just made it a tool for evil. I think that Rowling enjoys surprising people with things that people would not believe are in a person's nature and that what I wanted to do here. I wanted to show that she was more a victim of circumstance than a monster as she was portrayed in the book.**

**Another thing i found on my flash and decided to share**


End file.
